Olive and Otto moments
by Azz-rosez
Summary: Olive and Otto moment during odd squad otive moments
1. Robert plant

**Robert plant**

after Robert got back to normal size olive walked out the hallway

" OLIVE you made it! " Otto ran up to to olive and hugged her lifting her off the floor

" Otto I'm OKAY you were that worried about me? " olive hugged back as pulled apart Otto blushed

" well your my partner and I don't want anything to happen to you I really care about "

" well I'm fine Otto thanks for caring about me " olive tip toed and kissed his cheek

"olive?" Otto said

"Yeah Otto " olive smiled

" do you think it's stupid to fall in love with your partner " Otto blushed olive stopped and thought for a while and smiled looking at him

" no no it's not " olive shook her Head

"Well..." Otto stook her hands in his " almost lost you a few minutes ago...so it's now or never...oliveilkeyoualot"Otto said extremely fast

"What?" Olive laughs "your talking too fast slow down

Otto sighs and says it again " olive I like you a lot please don't hate me...or punch me " Otto said shielding himself from a punch olive stared at Otto shocked but then smiled

"Otto I'm not gonna hate you or punch you " olive placed his hands down

" you're not -no!" Otto interuppt her

" as a matter of fact " olive wrapped her arms around him

" I like you too " olive kissed her cheek again

" aww you to are just cute " agent obfusco said sniffing they both fired away from each other nervously laughing

"obfusco?" Otto said confused " I though you were back till tomorrow "

" it is tomorrow light! " obfusco said then the lights came on

"We've been here all night? " olive said

" thank you for caring for Robert and as thanks a present "obfusco said then he pulled out three plants

" Jimmy , john and John Paul " he set them on the table

" plus instructions " he handed olive three instructions books

" now way " they both groaned then he vanished

"well we might have been here all night but I'm glad I got to spend it with you " Otto kiss her both cheeks

" me too Otto "olive giggled

"It is kind of impressive that he just disappears like that " Otto said

" thank you " obfusco popped up behind them

"Ahhh" they both screamed

 **i decided to make my favorite olive and Otto moments and this one was the cutest episode ever hope you guys like these mmoments I picked out**


	2. Reindeer games

**( took place in reindeer games)**

after helping Santa catch his reindeers and deliver presents all around the world olive and Otto was sent back to HQ only agent Orin and Olaf were the only ones at the headquarters arguing about weather or not they should have a Bunny on the job olive and Otto got their stuff and headed for the tubes Then while they were in the tube lobby then something just told Otto to look up then he saw a mistletoe hanging above his and Olive's head " Hey olive? " Otto slowly turned his gaze into olive " yeah... " olive answered then she looked at him he looked at her with a cute flirty smile " look up... " Otto quickly took is gaze off her and up the ceiling then back at her olive slowly looked up then she saw it. The mistletoe. A little smile spread across her face then she looked at Otto " uuuuummmm...should we.. " Otto said trying to avoid the awkwardness " um I think I..guess " olive said then they both stepped in closer to each other Otto place his hand on her cheek and brought her face close to his olive wrapped her arms around his neck and Otto close the the finale gap between them their kiss was anything but amazing sparks defiantly lid up inside of them then they broke the kiss they rest their forehead on each other smiles on their faces " I gotta say that was pretty... Amazing you're a pretty awesome kisser " Otto whispers olive laughs uncontrollably

"thanks...you were pretty awesome too! " olive giggled they both shared a good laugh till they stared into each other eyes again and smiled

" MERRY CHRISTMAS " they both said with a laugh then they kissed again and this time it was better than before.

 **reviews...**

 **L**

 **O**

 **V**

 **E**


	3. Trials and tubulations

**hey sorry I haven't been updating that much I sorta was in a wall for some time but I hope you like this one!**

 _ **trials and tubulations.**_

After Olive and Otto got back from 'sector 21' they were in the cookie room eating cookies, talking, laughing till Otto decided to pop the question. A question he wanted to ask all day!

"...so Olive? " Otto started

"Yeah Otto? " she looked at him

" did you really mean...w-what you said when we got strapped in sector 21? " Otto shot her with a nervous smile olive knew what he was talking about but she just decided to play with him little

" Otto I said a lot of stuff what I meant while we were in sector 21" olive giggled Otto laughs at her joke

" I mean what you said...that if you had to be lost with somebody you would be glad if it was...me you're lost with? Did you really mean that? " Otto blushed olive cheek grew hot pink

" y-yeah I really meant it I mean we've been panthers for a long time and as the time got by and I got to know you i grew a special...trust in you and- " Wait!...you trust me? " he asks shock for a bit but it was unnoticeable olive nods cutely and shyly with a shy smile " so..you trust me with everything... Including...your heart? " he asks slowly growing a smile Olive's face was now red and I mean apple red olive could feel the heat burning up 'wait... Does Otto really mean by...' Olive thought then she looked at him and saw him looking at her with a knowing smirk on his face "...yeah...I do " she smiled " well in that case..." Otto poked her nose and gave her a peck on her pink lips " I grew a special " trust " in you too " Otto said putting quotation marks on the ' trust ' making her giggle so adorable that giggle Otto loves so much he looked in her eyes they were twinkling with joy " I love you olive " he finally cough it up Olive's smile grew even more " I love you too, Otto " she hugged him tightly he chuckled and kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

There was nothing in the world that could ruin their sweet moment...

C

O

O

K

I

E

S

Hope you all enjoy this chapter 3 bye


	4. Olive's birthday surprise!

Today was Olive's 13th birthday she decided that she wasn't going to celebrate it this year cause her dad just left for a business trip for a whole year. olive sat quietly at her office doing paperwork at her office then she had strawberry yogurt for lunch like always then she was walking down the hall this someone bumped into her on the way down the hall "ow... well that hurt " she groaned " oh sorry about that partner I- Otto? " olive shot her head up "yeah...sorry about that Olive "Otto helped her up olive pick up Otto's files and handed it to him and they started walking down with halls together " so where have you been I haven't seen you since after our tenth case for the day! What's up? " Olive asked Otto chuckled a bit " well ya know me busy, busy...so how's your day going for you birthday girl? " Otto smiled nudged her on her arm olive " wait a second how did you know today is my birthday? I haven't told anyone about it? " Olive stared at him " Olive I'm your partner I know everything about you " Otto chuckled "speaking of birthdays I have to show you something in park " Otto took her hand and pull her to the tube lobby " o'Brian send us to the park " Otto said " Otto...why are we going to the park? " olive asked a bit scared and Otto noticed it " don't worry nothing is gonna happen I just wanna show you something...in private " Otto blushed as he got into one of the tube and it did olive " preparing to squishanate...squsihanating " o'Brian swish them to the park.

They got to the park sun was setting the sky was getting orange Otto led to under a big Oak Tree " agent Otto can you please tell me why where under a big tree? " Olive panted " correction where under a Oak Tree " Otto joked Olive smiled and rolled her eyes " Otto?..." Olive narrowed her eyes at him " okay, okay I'll stop stalling I brought you here because I have to tell you something " Otto blushed " but first here " Otto handed her a dark blue long box with a white ribbon on top Olive eyes widen her mouth was open she took the box and smiled "Otto, you didn't have to get me anything a Happy Birthday was good enough for me " Olive giggled " Olive would it be fair if you gave me tickets to see soundcheck live for my birthday and I gave you nothing for your birthday? " Otto asked " Otto you didn't have to-No! it wouldn't be fair plus I wanted to on my own free will " Otto stopped her " well what are you waiting for open it! " Otto smiled Olive chuckled and studied the box for a second then slowly opened her eyes widened and smooth gasp came out her mouth " Otto...you didn't " Olive stared at the gift in her hand which was a gold heartshaped locket that says Otto+Olive forever. Olive let out a slight sob tears streaming down her face Otto started worrying " wha-what's wrong you don't like it? " Otto said sounding panicky Olive just smile and tackled him into a warm hug " I don't like it I love it thank you " Olive cried into his chest Otto wrapped his arms around her the feeling of her crying in his chest tickled him but he just simply smile " Otto you're amazing " smiled Olive finally got off of him and looked at him for first time " I got you the locket for two reasons one because it's your birthday and two...i Love you Olive and I always will I liked you since after you got the case of the skips. Olive...your different from other girls your smart, intelligent, your fun even the times when your not your still fun to be around and I'm really happy that I'm partners with a girl like you " Otto nervously smiled as olive put on the necklace Otto was about to say something again just when Olive tiptoed and kissed him Otto wrapped his arms around her waist relaxed into the kiss a few minutes later they Broke away panting heavily " I... Love you...too Otto " Olive said catching her breath " hey Olive? " Otto smiled " yeah... " Olive smiled " will you be my girlfriend? " Otto chuckled nervously Olive squealed and tackled him into a hug and kissed his cheek " yes! " Olive giggled " yes boom-girlfriend-alota " Otto cheered which made olive laugh more

So they spend the rest of the evening in the park together Otto walked her home they shared another 2 second kiss olive got up to her room, change into her blue pajamas and headed to bed she looked at the moon in the sky

" thank you daddy " Olive smiled

L

O

V

E

M

U

F

F

I

N


	5. Adorable

Olive and Otto had a long busy day they were doing paperwork at their office when something came over Olive " I wonder if he likes me aw' come on Olive be real of course he doesn't like you and besides I'm sure he thinks you're not pretty with this boring hairstyle I have... I really need to change that-Olive...OLIVE! earth to agent Olive! " Otto said waving his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her thoughts " huh? Sorry partner I kinda zoned out for a sec heh! " Olive shook her head clearing her thoughts " your..okay though right? " Otto placed his hand on her shoulder she looked at him with fake smile " yeah of course I'm fine Otto " Olive lied Otto looked unconvinced he knew she was lying he always knew when she was lying but he just shook it off " okay Olive " he sighed then they continued there file workings silence filled their office " Otto?... " Olive broke the silence " yeah?..." Otto glanced at her for a minute and resumed doing his work Olive sighed and continued " do...do you think I'm... Pretty? " Olive quickly glanced at him and back to her notebook Otto stopped and slowly turning his gaze back to her

"and there it is! the most stupidest question I asked! " Olive thought, she felt so stupid just then Otto softly turned her face to him he scanned her eyes for a moment " No..I don't think your pretty " he said to her face he noticed a frown appeared on her lips " you d-don't? " Olive said softly he shook his head " no...I think your adorable " Otto smiled Olive's frown disappeared from her face which was replaced with a smile " really?" Olive asked surprised " yes everything about you is adorable! you're cute " Otto chuckled lightly Olive attacked him with a hug which he returned " thank you Otto that means a lot to me " she whispered " anything for my partner " hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks which surprised her " i love you " he whispered into her ear she smiled and looked at him " I love you too " she smiled.

A

D

O

R

A

B

L

E

And like I said before I'm bored and I have nothing to do hope you have a good night

Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. MsO

Since Olive became Ms.O, everything had been going great for her, she was pretty happy for herself but one thing kept bugging her. Otto's new partner Oriel. She couldn't shake off the fact that she liked Otto, everyday she would restrain herself from bursting Into tears and she also couldn't accept the fact that they there made to be partners. They both liked soundcheck, they both loved food, and they both loved having fun, it's like she's his built-in partner or something. There was this one time she was walking into the cake room and she saw Otto and Oriel stuffing cake in each others mouth giggling and laughing, bitterness filled her heart, as tears streaked down her face she just ran back to her office and stayed there for the whole day.  
Today she was in a good mood her day went perfectly okay she adjusted her uniform with a smile on her face. Normally the old Ms.O would wear purple and her hair was in a bun, but Ms.O told her she doesn't have to wear the same colour so Olive went with red. Her hair was out of her normal ponytail to straight hair. The young boss walked into her office and started her paper filing the something slipped out of the file and fell on the floor she picked it up and flipped it over and saw a picture of her and Otto when they got here badges back Otto had his arms wrapped around her and tear streak down her face she quickly wiped it away.  
"No! Not today! I'm in a great mood no need bring that up." she said then slipped the photo under her desk and finished her filing, after that she went on her lunch break eating her yogurt quietly when she saw Otto and Oriel came in she instantly became jealous.  
"Hey Ms.O." Oriel chirped happy.  
"Hey Oriel." Olive managed to sound cold yet happy at the same time which surprised her.  
"Hey Olive, wanna go basketball shooting with us Oriel and me later?" They both said at the same time.  
"Hey! I said it first..no! I did let's just stop..we can't- listen I can't sorry I've got...stuff to do Okay bye!" Olive grabbed another yogurt and quickly left, but then she bumped into Octavia on the way to her office.  
"Sorry Ms.O I didn't see you there." Octavia said.  
"It's okay. Hey umm, can I ask you something? " Olive asked, not sure whether she should ask or not.  
"Sure ask away!" Octavia said brightly.  
'"Okay um..is Oriel and Otto.. Um dating?" Olive asked doubtfully, Octavia just stared at her with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  
"You're seriously telling me you haven't known they were dating!?" Octavia exclaimed. Olive dropped the unopened yogurt she was holding.  
"No!" Olive shook her head, hurt by this new piece of information.  
"Well they at least that's what Oren told me," Octavia said. "Hey! Are you okay? you look like if you wanna cry your heart out!" Octavia gave her the yogurt, she dropped  
"Yeah I'm fine Octavia, I'm just gonna go to my office now bye!" Olive took off instead of going to her office she went to the bathroom and cried her heart out a lot of memories of then Otto and her were partners just took over her mind  
"Meanwhile Otto couldn't stop thinking about how strange Olive was acting. She hadn't been talking much like she use to until she became Ms.O. Otto decided to come to the conclusion that something was wrong.  
"Hey Oriel, I'm gonna go talk to Ms.O about something... private. Do you mind finishing this paper filing for me? " Otto asked with a smile.  
"Sure Otto anything for you." Oriel said happily.  
"Thanks." Otto blushed and left for Ms.O/his old partners office he looked inside her office he didn't she her there he look in the basketball room she wasn't there either then he saw Octavia passing by whistling.  
"Octavia! Have you seen Olive? I can't find her anywhere." Otto said in concern.  
"Oh, I bumped into her in the hallway upstairs she looked sad about something, she said she was going to her office." Octavia said, with her usual smile.  
"Um...okay thanks." Otto decided to look in her office again this time her saw her in her office at her desk. He knocked on the glass door with little smile and walked in.  
"Hey um I've been looking for you." Otto walked up to her desk.  
"Oh..yeah I was in the bathroom." She said with a cough Otto noticed something was up so he decided to confront her about it.  
"Okay something's up what's going on?" He took a seat on the chair in front of her desk.  
"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Olive lied, trying to hide her sadness from Otto. But it wasn't working, Otto looked unconvinced.  
"Olive?..I know when your mad and I know when you sad you can't fool me with that look I know you." Otto said.  
"Well your seeing things cause I'm not-" she was interrupted by Otto turning her face to him he scanned her face till she turned her face away to hide her tears.  
"Olive what's wrong? I know there's something wrong." He took her hand and led her to the purple couch in the office.  
"Otto! I'm perfectly fine-"  
"Then why is there tearstains on your face?" He interrupted her, Oh shoot, why didn't I wash my face? Stupid Olive, why didn't you wash your face. She thought, mentally kicking herself.  
"Olive we were partners for 3 years, why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Otto tilted her face to meet her eyes there eyes met Olive couldn't take it anymore  
"I MISS YOU!" She launched herself, into his arms, crying. Otto kept blinking trying to process what Olive said until he wrapped his arms around her.  
"What do you mean? We see each other every day we work at the same place." Otto said.  
"No! You don't understand." she got out of his embrace "when I said I miss you I mean I miss being your partner I miss You because i-i Love you!" Olive placed her hands to her face and started crying again.  
"Olive I miss you too." Otto pulled her back into his embrace.  
"Really?" Olive took her hands off her face.  
Otto nods "You have no idea of how many times I called Oriel, Olive." he chuckled, a smile crept up her face " and..." He brushes her bangs behind her ears " I love you too " he was about to hug her when she got out his embrace again.  
"Wait!? I thought you were dating Oriel?" Olive asked a bit uncomfortably, Otto just stared at her, surprised. Really surprised.  
"WHERE IN THE JACKALOPE'S WORLD DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!?" Otto exclaimed surprised. "Who in odds name put that crazy idea in that adorable head of yours?" Otto chuckled.  
"Huh? But but Octavia said that you too were dating!" Olive said confused.  
"Okay I think if Oriel hears this she will freak... Those every agent here thinks that Oriel and I are dating? " Otto thought out loud  
"Yeah I guess." Olive laughs.  
"Well if your still wondering, No! I'm not dating Oriel." He placed his hand on her cheek which were turning red.  
"I thought you forgot about me." she said, sniffing slightly.  
"Olive! How could I ever forget about you your the first thing I think when I wake up you have no idea how important you are to me." He smiled, she giggled and placed her head on his chest.  
"I love you." He kissed her forehead.  
"Love you too." She kissed his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, they stayed like that, for almost the whole day, but they had no idea all the agents were watching them from outside.


End file.
